Getting There is Only Half the Fun
by island.dreamer17
Summary: HSM/Camp Rock crossover The Wildcats visit Camp Rock and drama ensues. Skewed timeline--see Author's Note in 1st chap. Humor/Romance/Drama/Friendship formerly You Haven't Seen the Half of It- deleted, same story
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the long-awaited story "Getting There is Only Half the Fun!" **

**This story features molls33192, who will make her appearance in the next chapter. :)**

**So this will probably make a long author's note, but this is a skewed timeline/AU story. The Camp Rock cast of Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Tess, and Caitlyn are in their early 20s. The HSM cast of Troy, Gabriella, and all them are juniors. This story takes place between HSM 1 and 2, during about the spring of junior year. **

**And that wasn't as long as I thought. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so excited! We get to meet Connect 3! They're like my favorite band EVER!" Gabriella Montez bounced up and down on the brown leather seat she was currently sharing with her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"I know!" squealed an equally excited Taylor. "Shane Gray and his wife Mitchie are like the cutest couple ever!!" Across from them, their boyfriends Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth shook their heads in disbelief.

"I might have to get tips from this Shane guy," Troy whispered loud enough for the girls to hear. "He seems to have captured Gabi's heart, something that I have yet to do."

Chad snickered. Taylor shot him a look and he immediately quieted.

"All right, boys and girls," Ms. Darbus stood up from her seat in the front of the bus and looked at the students over her glasses. Out the window, a picturesque camp surrounded them. "You will be assigned into cabins of four, two groups of pairs that you chose when you signed up for this trip. Those cabins will be monitored daily by one of us teachers and one of the camp counselors. We think you are old enough to be on your own in the cabins, but we will be checking in to make sure your cabin is neat and free of foods that attract bears or insects. The cabins will be coed and you will be responsible for conducting yourselves in the correct manner." Ms. Darbus looked down at her clipboard and back up again. "Cabin number one: Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, and Chad Danforth." There were eighty sophomores, juniors, and seniors, and four freshmen signed up for the Drama and Music retreat.

Cabin two held Martha, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke, while Cabin three provided shelter to Sharpay, Ryan, Tiara, and Tiara's friend Emily. The rest of the cabins held the band and minimal orchestra members signed up, as well as the concert choir.

Gabriella grabbed her suitcase and messenger bag and headed over to the cabin with a large number one on the front. She opened the door to the newly refurbished cabin to reveal two sets ofbunk beds, two nightstands, and two dressers each with eight drawers.

She heard squeals from outside and took that as the notice that Shane and his wife Mitchie had shown up. She recognized the voices as belonging to two freshman and two sophomore girls, and watched them interact with the Grays before heading out the door.

By the time she reached the Grays, the four freshmen had scattered; obviously ordered by Ms. Darbus to leave the celebrities alone and unload their luggage from the bus.

"Hey, I'm Shane," Shane introduced himself when he noticed her.

"I'm G-Gabriella," Gabriella stammered. "I-it's nice to m-meet you."

Shane smiled warmly at her and then gestured to the camp. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I-It's beautiful," Gabriella said, smiling up at him.

"Star struck, I see, Miss Montez," Troy glared at her and brushed past her roughly with his luggage.

"Someone's jealous," Mitchie observed, moving closer to Shane. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled into his side.

Gabriella stole a glance back at Troy, who had already disappeared into the cabin, and then back at Mitchie. "Yeah, he was a little ticked on the bus ride when my friend and I were gushing about meeting Connect 3 and THE Shane Gray."

"Ahh," Mitchie nodded understanding. She tapped Shane's chest lightly. "That sounds like someone else I know."

Shane looked at her, then withdrew his arm from around her waist and crossed them over his chest. "Me? No way. I don't get jealous."

Mitchie nodded. "Oh right. You _never_ get jealous. What about the time when that guy from my English class wanted to go to prom with me? Or when you came to my talent show to find me singing a love duet with Nate—the one he asked me to sing because it was for Caitlyn but she wouldn't sing it with him?"

"Well, I . . ." Shane stammered, searching for the right words.

Mitchie turned to Gabriella as Shane wrapped his arm around his wife once again. "Boys always get jealous," she told her.

"You mean I'm still a boy?" Shane asked, looking offended.

Mitchie smiled. "You may be called men, but at the heart you're still just little boys," she told her husband. Turning back to Gabriella, she said, "You can see that Shane's a pretty jealous guy. Maybe he can talk some sense into your boyfriend, especially seeing that Shane's the one your boy's jealous of."

"Are you putting me up to something?" asked Shane with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why yes, Popstar," Mitchie flirted, "I believe I am." She pointed towards the cabin. "Get in there and tell that boy there's nothing to be jealous of. After all, you're already married."

Shane winked. "That I am, fair maiden." He kissed his wife quickly before saluting, "Aye aye, captain!"

Mitchie turned to Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her as Shane strode away. "Well then. Why don't you tell me all about this boyfriend of yours over some of my mom's famous Camp Rock Chili?"

Gabriella grinned. "I'd be happy to!"

--

"Hey, I'm Tess. I work here as a secretary," a blonde-haired woman introduced herself to Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at her. She was very pretty, Sharpay admitted, but a lowly secretary. Sharpay simply shrugged and turned to walk out of the office, but the blonde caught her sleeve and slipped something in her hand.

Sharpay again turned and sauntered out of the office. She opened the folded paper in her hand to reveal a message.

_I know who you are, Sharpay Evans. I am just like you, only the people I fought against won. Don't let them win. _

_Tess Tyler. _

_P.S. that is, Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler. I would have gotten everything I ever dreamed of, if it weren't for Mitchie and Shane Gray. You still have a chance at it, but you have to defeat the evil Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They've already teamed up with the Grays._

Sharpay stuffed the note into her purse, even though she wasn't going to listen to it. She had long made up with the Wildcats and apologized for her behavior, and now all she had to do was enlist their help. If Tess wanted help, she could have help. But it wouldn't be the help she was expecting.

* * *

**ooh I wonder what Tess is planning! Well, I wrote it so I do know what Tess is planning....**

**REVIEW!!! It makes my day--seriously. I love reviews. 3 reviews for a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Tess," Sharpay sauntered into the office.

Tess, who was on the phone, smiled as Sharpay set a light pink sealed envelope in front of her.

_It's time for action_, Sharpay thought as she left the office.

"Ryan," she called as she entered the mess hall, "Kelsi, let's get to work!"

"But Shar," Ryan protested, "It's lunchtime!"

Forgetting herself for just a minute, Sharpay gave her brother an exasperated look. "Chad," she called, "You've had a bad influence on my brother."

Chad, who had Camp Rock Chili all over his face, quickly wiped it before responding, "It's not my fault he didn't realize that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Oh, shut up," Sharpay snapped.

After Twinkle Towne, Lava Springs, _and_ the Spring Musical (plus a lot of therapy from Ryan and, at that time, his friends), Sharpay had realized the error of her ways. Of course, she was still the drama queen in every way possible and sometimes slipped back into her snooty ways, but the gang managed to keep her in check. Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor spent hours together now, usually talking about their boyfriends.

"Shar, what's up?" asked Gabriella. "You haven't acted like this in awhile."

"Nothing," Sharpay replied quickly. Too quickly, she noted.

"Oh really," Taylor put in. "C'mon, Shar, we haven't had to pull the drama queen out of you for _weeks_! I was almost getting tired of your good streak," she mumbled the last part.

"Well," Sharpay began, finally caving (and shooting Taylor a look), "I was checking in, and the secretary gave me this note." Sharpay handed over the note.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" asked Gabriella, passing the note back to Sharpay.

"Well," Sharpay snickered, "I'm going to make it seem like I am. But I'll let you know what I'll be doing so if/when I act mean to you, you don't take me seriously." The evil glint in her eye sparkled. "And I bet Mitchie and Shane will help us pull a large prank that will put Tess Tyler in her place."

"What's the plan?" asked Chad, taking a large spoonful of chili.

Sharpay glanced around. "Let's go to the cabin and I'll tell you." She got up and put her dishes in the designated buckets and led the gang back to Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor's cabin. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking," Sharpay said as they gathered in various places on the floor and beds.

"Sounds awesome," Troy said after Sharpay had explained the plan, "But are you sure it's going to work?"

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Sharpay. "All right, I'm going to tell Tess that I'm in no way associated with you and of course I'll help her and why don't she and I work on a Final Jam performance to put you in your place. That'll go with some insults, okay?"

"Yes Sharpay," saluted Chad.

"Kelsi, you, and Gabriella go to the music room to start working on that Final Jam performance. Troy, you and your basketball buddies go practice or do whatever you have to do. Ryan, come with me. We have to make it look like you're still my puppet."

"Yes ma'am—I mean Sharpay," Ryan stuttered playfully. Sharpay shot him a look that only lasted about three seconds before they both dissolved into laughter.

"Sharpay?" Mitchie came up to Sharpay with Shane right behind her. "Um, Tess would like to see you in the camp office."

Sharpay nodded and, dragging Ryan, left.

"Why did we let Tess work here, again?" Mitchie asked her husband.

Shane shrugged. "Because her mom was out of work and she needed a—gasp—job." Grinning and turning to Troy, he smiled. "Hey, Troy, want to go back to Mitchie's and my cabin to work on some stuff?"

Glancing at Gabriella and back at Shane, Troy nodded. "Sure, Mr. Gray."

As they left, Gabriella heard Shane say, "Oh, and don't call me Mr. Gray. It makes me feel old. Shane is fine."

"Girls?" Mitchie gestured for them to follow her to the main music room, where a piano, several chairs, and music stands were set up in a classroom-type fashion. Sitting down at the piano, she smiled at Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. "Show me what you've got.

"May I?" Kelsi gestured to the piano.

Mitchie stood up. "Sure." Kelsi sat down at the piano and began playing a song Gabriella recognized as the chorus of "Everyday," and began to sing. Soon her friends joined her, and they were all smiling at the memories it brought. "Wow, you guys are good," Mitchie commented as they finished.

"Thanks," Gabriella blushed at the compliment.

"What's up?" Shane asked, entering the music room with Troy close behind.

Troy walked up behind Gabriella and slipped an arm around her waist. She smiled.

"This lot was showing me what they've got," Mitchie said, grinning.

"Well, do they have it?" asked Shane.

Mitchie nodded. "They sure do. I can't wait to see what they'll come up with for Final Jam."

Just then, Tess sauntered into the room, Sharpay and Ryan behind her. "Our turn," Tess demanded harshly.

"Leave her," Sharpay said, startling Tess, "She's our piano player." Sharpay set a piece of music in front of Kelsi, who recognized it as their arrangement of "What I've Been Looking For." Then, turning, she tossed a piece of paper on the floor.

Unfolding it, Kelsi read the note: _Just play. It's part of the plan. I'll explain/apologize later._

Sighing, Kelsi stuffed the note in her pocket and began to play.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see _

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me . . ._

During her playing, Kelsi shot a look over to her friends. A questioning look from Taylor asked if this was part of the plan, to which Kelsi nodded slightly.

_Do do-do do_

_Do do-do do do-do_

_A-Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

"I told you not to do the jazz square," Sharpay told Ryan as they finished.

Smiling, Ryan replied, "Everyone loves a good jazz square."

Clapping, the group offered compliments to the duo. "Kelsi, you should totally help us with our Final Jam performance," Tess said.

"Well, um, I'm kind of helping these guys with theirs," Kelsi stammered.

"Repeat?" asked Sharpay.

"Um, I'd be happy to!" Kelsi grinned, knowing that if she did Tess and Sharpay's Final Jam performance it wouldn't be suspicious if Sharpay was practicing with them.

"Great!" Tess smiled.

"Tess, there's filing to do," Shane told his employee sternly.

Tess simply shrugged and turned briskly on her heel to go back to the office. When Sharpay saw her go through the door, she turned to the group. "Ry, keep watch. If she's looking through the window or coming over here, let me know."

Ryan nodded and saluted. Sharpay turned back to the group. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"What's this about?" asked Mitchie.

Sharpay grinned. "We're planning to put Tess Tyler in her place."

"Good luck," Shane said, rolling his eyes. "We've tried that."

"Kelsi, what kind of ideas do you have for the Final Jam performance?" asked Sharpay.

Kelsi shrugged. "I'm in the process of writing, still . . . maybe if Ryan helps me. . ."

"Sure," Ryan called from his post.

"Awesome," commented Sharpay.

"MMhMM," Shane cleared his throat. "Would someone mind clueing us in?"

"Sure" Gabriella said, stepping forward. "Tess sent Sharpay a note saying she should 'defeat the evil Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.' Sharpay doesn't agree, so we're planning this elaborate prank. We're creating the coolest Final Jam performance ever, and showing up Tess at Final Jam. Now that Kelsi's also doing Tess and Sharpay's Final Jam performance, it makes it easier. Sharpay can practice ours with Kelsi and her own, and Tess won't know the difference. At Final Jam, Sharpay won't peform the song and Tess'll have to do it by herself."

"I have a new part of the plan," Sharpay said, her face brightening. "Kelsi, why don't you parody our Final Jam performance for Tess, so she'll look extra bad."

"That's not very nice," protested Gabriella. "We want to put her in her place, not humiliate her."

"True," put in Chad.

"I know," Mitchie's face brightened, "What if we . . ." she leaned forward eagerly to secretly explain her plan to the others.

Ryan joined the huddle. From the window of the office, Tess Tyler could clearly see that they were plotting against her. _Fine_, she thought. They could plot against her, but they wouldn't know she was also plotting against them.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome and I love them! :) minimum 3 reviews for next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's been awhile! enjoy!**

* * *

"Peggy, please!" Tess whined into the phone.

"No, Tess, I told you I wouldn't help you," Peggy Dupree sighed in exasperation.

"Arggh," Tess hung up on the person she once thought of as a friend. Flipping through her address book, she realized that in the past four hours she had pretty much called everyone in it. Turning the page, she squealed quietly and picked up the phone, dialing the number of a friend she knew would help. "Annabelle LaCroix, please," she told the man who picked up.

* * *

"Miss LaCroix, telephone for you," Maxwell Lyons, Annabelle's butler, passed her the phone.

Annabelle, laying on a soft bed of silk cushions and dripping $1,000 dark chocolate on to the pillows, smiled. "Thank you, Maxwell," she said, her voice dripping with honey (and chocolate, of course.)

"Before you take the phone, darling, wash up your face," Annabelle's maid, Henrietta Mason, bustled in with a hot washcloth and wiped up the teenager's face. Although Annabelle had just turned twenty-one, she was known for having the maturity of a ten-year-old.

"Yes?" Annabelle, now clean, moved to a chair closer to the telephone. "tsk"-ing, Henrietta cleared several of the chocolate-stained pillows from Annabelle's bed and took them off to be steamed and cleaned.

"Annabelle, darling, this is Tess Tyler," Tess's voice dripped through the receiver.

"Theresa, darling!" Annabelle exclaimed, using Tess's given name. Tess cringed slightly. "To what pleasure do I owe this call?"

"I need some help," Tess admitted. "I need you to think of something evil."

"Will do, darling," Annabell replied. "Anything for my _best_ friend!"

Tess hung up the phone feeling very proud of herself.

* * *

"Maxwell, get my jet ready," Annabelle commanded. "I need to go to Maine."

"Very well, Miss Annabelle," replied Maxwell, hurrying off to ready her jet. He wiped sweat from his forehead as he rushed down the hall, wondering how the sweet Lady LaCroix had produced a daughter as spoiled as Annabelle.

* * *

"Very nice," Shane praised his students as they danced. "Let's take five. Everyone, make sure you get a drink of water before we start again. Troy, could I see you for a sec?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah Shane?"

"Gabriella seems a little off today," Shane said.

"She's still sorta mad at me for the whole jealous thing. Maybe you could help me?" asked Troy.

"Sure," Shane said. "Mitchie and I have had our fair share of fights, especially on tour. What you need to do is this . . ."

* * *

"Annabelle, darling!" Tess met her friend at the airport. "Did you get a new jet? It's simply lovely."

"Oh, Theresa, flattery will get you nowhere," Annabelle flapped an oriental fan in front of her face. "Whoever invented summer should have invented forms of cooling _other_ than sweat. I look disgusting!"

"We'll get you in a nice hotel," Tess assured her. "Now, what kind of plan did you have?"

"Well," Annabelle began, as Maxwell ushered the two of them into a limo, "I was thinking this . . ."

* * *

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy ran after his girlfriend. "Gabriella!"

"Don't talk to me, Troy," Gabriella put up a hand to block him. "Just go away."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry!" Troy called. Gabriella didn't turn around.

From behind a tree, Tess texted Annabelle. _Troy's gift thwarted._ She looked at the beautiful flowers she'd taken. "Oh, Troy, darling," she said evilly to herself, "I love the flowers! How sweet."

Tess headed back to her office to put the flowers in some water, then straightened her skinny jeans and walked towards Gabriella's cabin, smiling to herself.

"Knock knock," Tess said as she knocked on the semi-open door of Gabriella's cabin.

Gabriella let out a loud sigh and turned over on the bed. Her face was streaked, like she'd been crying. "What do you want, Tess?" she spat.

"Oh, nothing," Tess replied. "I wanted to know how you were holding up since Troy's dating me now."

Gabriella shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. And why do you care?"

"I care because I know how close you and Troy were, so I understand how much of a surprise it would be to find out he was dating another girl. I know that I would kill the girl who took away my boyfriend."

Gabriella got up and walked to the bathroom, where the door was closed. She knocked twice and returned to the bed, laying on her stomach. Troy joined her on the bed a few moments later, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then prepare to kill," Gabriella told Tess, "Because Troy and I are still together."

Tess stomped her foot angrily and left, slamming the cabin door behind her. "Arrgghh!" she yelled once she entered her office. "Troy Bolton, you are officially _mine_." Pulling out her phone, she texted Annabelle. _New plan. Old one failed._

* * *

"We were good, weren't we?" Gabriella twisted in her boyfriend's grip to look at him.

"Yes, we were," Troy replied. "We should find Sharpay, it was nice of her to tell us about Annabelle and Tess's plan."

Gabriella nodded. "She's done this plenty of times before. But Troy and Gabriella stick together, no matter what."

Troy nodded in agreement and kissed her shoulder.

* * *

"SHARPAY!" Tess yelled.

"Yes, Tess?" Sharpay came out of the back room, where she had been typing up financial reports. Working for Tess sure wasn't fun.

"I need you to get Annabelle on the phone. We've got planning to do."

"Will do, Tess," Sharpay said, grabbing the phone and dialing the already-memorized number of Annabelle LaCroix.

* * *

**yes, I know it jumped around a lot. But I didn't have anything to fill up the spaces. :) REVIEW!**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Alrighty, so my parents just gave me the news that I get 1 hour on the computer (besides doing some schoolwork I have over the summer, ugh) during the summer. Therefore, I will only be updating my summer story "The Exchange Student," which you can find on my profile 'cause somehow the link won't work here. IDK why though. **

**I'm outlining Getting There is Only Half the Fun so that it'll be easier to write chapters, so I promise that'll be up soon. **

**Um, what else? I've been kind of neglecting my stories here, but if you want to check out some of my other stories on JBFA you can click on my name in the above link for TES. I was hoping to have a lot of time to write this summer, but I guess not. **

**I will be doing ONE LAST ONESHOT for The Best Vacation Ever, a jump into the future with The Best Graduation Ever. It's not in the works yet (I just decided that right now lol) but that will be the end for Emily and her family. The story kind of died a while ago but I think it should have some kind of formal ending, ya know? **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. That's the rundown of the summer. Oh, and look for my co-write with prettykouka, _Finding Myself_, out soon! :)))**

**Happy Summer! **

**AndalusianGirl**


End file.
